Richland, Georgia
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0356496 |website = |footnotes = }} Richland is a city in Stewart County, Georgia, United States. The population was 1,794 at the 2000 census. Geography Richland is located at (32.088663, -84.663752) . According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, of it is land and of it (0.48%) is water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 1,794 people, 624 households, and 413 families residing in the city. The population density was 429.3 people per square mile (165.7/km²). There were 716 housing units at an average density of 171.3 per square mile (66.1/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 62.54% African American, 35.95% White, 0.11% Native American, 0.22% from other races, and 1.17% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.73% of the population. There were 624 households out of which 29.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 35.6% were married couples living together, 27.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.8% were non-families. 30.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 3.15. In the city the population was spread out with 24.1% under the age of 18, 8.2% from 18 to 24, 24.4% from 25 to 44, 21.3% from 45 to 64, and 22.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 85.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 80.2 males. The median income for a household in the city was $24,597, and the median income for a family was $29,423. Males had a median income of $26,313 versus $17,269 for females. The per capita income for the city was $14,127. About 17.3% of families and 23.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 30.1% of those under age 18 and 25.8% of those age 65 or over. References Gallery File:Richland Depot (City Hall) (c. 1890) (Richland, GA).JPG|Built in the 1890s and renovated in 2008, the Richland Depot now serves as the city hall. The building was listed on the National Register of Historic Places as a contributing property to the Richland Historic District on May 5, 1986. File:Richland, GA Post Office (31825).JPG|Richland Post Office (ZIP code: 31825) File:Nathaniel Prothro Plantation; Richland, GA.JPG|East of Richland, the Nathaniel Prothro Plantation was the largest cotton plantation in Stewart County at the beginning of the Civil War. The Greek Revival main house was built by 1851 by Dan E. Ponder. It was listed on the National Register of Historic Places on May 2, 1985. File:Dr. Thomas B. Miller House (Richland, GA).JPG|The Dr. Thomas B. Miller House was listed on the National Register of Historic Places on March 2, 1988 File:Lillian Carter.gif|Bessie Lillian Gordy Carter, mother of Jimmy Carter, 39th President of the United States, was born and raised in Richland. -Steve Sanders, Child actor,Southern gospel singer, and musician and baritone singer for the Oak Ridge Boys after William Lee Golden left the group, was from Richland, Ga. Category:Richland, Georgia Category:Cities in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Cities in Stewart County, Georgia